two hearts together
by skittelstalker242
Summary: takes place one month after the events in CoLS it also contains spoilers from CoLS please read XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Me-**__ ok so this story is going to have spoilers from CoLS but if you read the summary you know that if you don't know what happened in it stop reading now_

_**Taylor**__-Disclaimer Skittlestalker owns nothing even if she wished she did._

_**Me**__-sadly she's right if I owned it Magnus and Alec would not have broken up. Any way this chapter is based on the song a Night to Remember by Joe Diffie. Any way on with the story XD. By the way this takes place a month later._

Chapter 1 A Night to Remember

Magnus sighed throwing himself down in a black leather armchair. Stretching his black skinny jean clad legs and propping his feet on to the coffee table. Glancing around the room staring around at the mess around him spell books open and thrown around in disarray. He sighed again. This week had been one of the busiest that Magnus could remember. Just today he had reversed 20 spells and cleaned up the after effects of a particularly nasty curse that befell a werewolf on the upper east side that Magnus had a sneaking suspicion had pissed of a very vengeful she warlock from where the curse was placed. Plus that fight between the pixies and nymphs had left lots of downworlders in need of healing spells._ You think if they know a wars coming up they'd stop fighting each other _he thought to himself. But all and all it had been one tough week and Magnus was dead on his feet even if he was sitting at the moment. Magnus glanced up at the clock.

"Five more minutes thank God." He said to himself. He ran a hand through his black and for once glitter free hair. He hadn't felt in a glittery mood not since what happened in the subway station. Magnus hadn't been in the mood for anything really. Without Alec he felt like there was a large hole in his chest where his heart should have been. Magnus had left his heart there with Alec in the subway that day and it was becoming more and more painstakingly obvious that no matter how much time past the pain was not going away. It hadn't even subsided any and it had been a month. A month wasn't enough and Magnus had a feeling it wouldn't in a year or a century. Somehow he knew he was never going to stop feeling the pain of not having Alec there. He was sure as hell going to try though. And after living 800 years and going through thousands of break ups the best way was to forget. And that's just what he was going to do.

Magnus stood up and headed over to the door of his loft. _ Time to close up shop_ he thought. But just then some guy bust through the door. Magnus glared at the intruder and from his metallic smell and all together lack of skin color Magnus guessed he was a night child, a vampire. The vampire opened his mouth to speak but Magnus raised up his hand silencing him.

"Sorry my practice ends at nine o'clock sharp. It is currently nine o two. I'm closed so you'll have to come back later" Magnus said glaring at the man.

"But I need…" the vampire never got to finish what he was going to say. Magnus was tired, pissed, and frankly he just wanted to kick the ass of some blood sucker like Camille. Magnus sent a ball of blue flaming sparkles the vampire's way.

"I do not care what you need. I have plans for tonight. I do not need this shit from some fucking bloodsucker." The vampire must have valued his life because he tore out of there like a bat outta hell. (**A/N Pun intended)**. Magnus poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He looked around his loft and it felt so so…_empty_ he thought. Without Alec there Magnus's life seemed empty like a black hole void of any light. _That's what Alec was_ Magnus thought _he was my light, my love, my heart_.

"I guess there's no deigning it I'm depressed" he said to the walls he downed the glass and poured another. "At least now I have a reason to be an alcoholic." He said bitterly. Chairman Meow came strutting in from the bedroom. Magnus looked down at the orange ball of fluff. "Come here Meow man." Magnus said trying to urge the small feline to come up and snuggle with him. The tabby stared at him and then jumped up on the coffee table but instead of jumping into his master's lap. Chairman Meow leaped gracefully right into a shelf knocking a shoebox off one of the shelves causing its contents to come spilling out and onto the floor. Magnus got up while muttering to himself about cats being useless. He picked up one of the items that had spilled out and stopped in his tracks. It was a picture. But not just any picture it was the picture he and Alec had taken in Paris. It was the two of them kissing under the Eiffel Tower. Emotions hit Magnus with such force he thought he was going to sink to his knees. He knew what was in that shoe box. It was anything that had to do with Alec. He knew why he had shoved that stuff in that box.

He was trying to forget. Trying to make it as if Alec was never there because forgetting was how you moved on. Right? Then why did it seem like the universe wouldn't let him forget. Seeing all these pictures of him and Alec together was more than Magnus could take. _Sad, being depressed is not my style _Magnus thought defiantly _I'm the fucking high warlock of Brooklyn for Christ sake._ But Magnus could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He did not cry Magnus Bane did not cry. He didn't cry when he walked away that day. He didn't cry the day he came home and all of Alec's stuff was gone. No he did not. Would not cry, but Magnus felt his resistance crumbling. He just wanted to give into the misery and hopelessness he had been feeling since he left Alec. But that meant remembering not forgetting.But losing Alec was the hardest thing Magnus had ever gone through.

He hadn't wanted it to end, but he couldn't let Alec have complete control over his life. Could he? _He wanted to turn you mortal without even asking you. That's the same as killing you isn't it? _He thought, but he knew this couldn't go on forever. Pretending that he didn't care. Pretending that he felt nothing. Pretending that he wanted to forget. With the door to his loft looked, the florescent lights dimmed and all these pictures scattered on the floor what could it hurt. What could it hurt to blow the dust of their past and let all the memories and feelings come flooding back. _It's not easy being strong_ Magnus thought and he couldn't forget that Alec was gone probably forever. So tonight Magnus decided he would have a night to remember. A night to remember what it was like to hold Alec's hand. A night to remember what it was like to make love to Alec and then what it was like to wake up in the morning next to him. A night to remember what it was like to kiss Alec. And yes what it was like to love truly love him and be loved by him.

Magnus couldn't hold it in any longer and for the first time in seven hundred and fifty years Magnus cried. He let all of the pain and the regret and the longing spill out. He let all the tears he had been holding since he had left Alec alone in the subway fall. He let the tears fall until he had no tears left. Until there was only emotions left. Until all that was left were the loneliness and the wishing for Alec to be there. He stood up and went to shut off the lights and go to bed. Right before he flipped of the lights a soft knock came from the door. Magnus walked over and he felt pure joy. He had felt nothing like this not in all of his eight hundred years and he doubted he would again even if he lived eight hundred more. When Magnus looked at the figure standing in the door way and his own cat eyes met blue. He knew pure happiness because he was staring right at the person who lit up his whole world,

"Alec?"

**Me- **_the end. That's right bitch's cliff hanger. Ha ha ha_

_**Taylor-**__review and then she will give you the next chapter._

_**Me- **__do they get back together? Why is Alec there? Want to find out review please please._

_**Taylor-**__you are a review whore_

_**Me – **__yes I am. Well that's it ta ta cheerio adios and all that junk. Taylor says bye too._

_**Taylor- **__!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me**__-I'm back! As promised here is the second chapter. _

_**Taylor**__-Skittlestalker owns nothing_

_**Me**__-sadly she is correct. This chapter is based loosely on the song Whatever it takes by LifeHouse_

_**Taylor-**__ which means she just listened to it while she wrote it_

_**Me**__- yep she's right_

_**Taylor- **__she would like to Thanks everyone who reviewed you all are awesome! _

_**Me- **__once again she is right. Any way on with the story. By the way this will be written in both Alec's and Magnus's POV._

Chapter 2 Whatever It Takes

Alec's POV

"Alec?" _Damn it_ Alec thought glancing around the hall, the inside of the loft and the welcome mat looking anywhere except for the warlock standing in the doorway. He thought Magnus sounded surprised causing Alec's heart to beat rapidly and causing him to look down at the welcome mat. _It could be a good kind of surprise? Yeah right_ thought Alec _and werewolves get silver fillings. No it's probably a why the fuck are you here even after I told you I never wanted to see you again kind of surprised._ He continued to stare at the front mat. _Even though_ Alec thought sadly _I still love you and even though you still love me, but according to your fucked up warlock logic it doesn't mean a damn thing._

"Alexander." _Shit how long have I been standing here not saying anything? Wait did he just call me Alexander? Shit he only calls me that when he's pissed or when we're having sex…and it's definitely not the later _Alec thought still refusing to look up at Magnus. Alec gulped nervously, putting his hands in his pockets. _Come on Alec say something…anything_.

"Sorry wrong…" _wrong what you idiot?_ Alec screamed at himself. _Wrong house…wrong apartment…wrong address? Shit! Shit! Shit_! _Alec think! By the angel say something quit just standing there._ Alec suddenly and desperately wished he was good with words like Jace or Isabelle. They probably would have already come up with great excuses for why they were there. Of course Alec knew why he was there he was there because he missed Magnus.

He had been out hunting a small demon with Jace that night and after they had finished Jace had left to go to Clary's. Leaving Alec alone and without him even really realizing it he had walked to the warlock's apartment. He had missed Magnus this whole month. Alec missed him terribly. Without Magnus in his life Alec could hardly function. Alec couldn't eat or sleep. He couldn't do anything. Magnus's absence in his life had left an infallible and unbearable hole in Alec's universe. No matter how many times he had tried to pick up the pieces and move on he couldn't. Alec didn't even know where to begin.

That's the reason he was there standing in Magnus's doorway, and that's what Alec wanted to tell Magnus. That he needed him. _But I don't even know where to start_, Alec thought. So all he could do was stand there in Magnus's door way staring at the welcome mat in front of the door not saying anything. His heart breaking all over again.

Magnus's POV

Magnus stared at Alec, who was staring at his welcome mat like it held the secrete of the universe, trying to figure out how this beautiful black haired and blue eyed boy who he loved with all his heart was doing there. _He looks awful_ Magnus thought after taking a closer look and he was right. Alec had always been slim, he was a shadow hunter after all, but it was obvious that he had lost an unhealthy amount of weight, and the bags under his eyes told Magnus he wasn't sleeping. There Alec was standing in his doorway shaking as if the smallest touch would shatter him. Magnus was filled with extreme sympathy and concern for him. If this month had been hell for him just imagine what it had been like for Alec.

"Alec," Magnus said softly "have you been sleeping?" Alec looked up from the floor, startled as if he had forgotten Magnus was there. Their eyes met unnatural green and yellow with dark blue, that at the moment were filled with pain. Alec shrugged and looked down at the mat again. Then laughed it was a shaky and humorless laugh.

"No, not really," he said like it was no big deal, but Magnus could see through his facade.

"Alec….Are you okay?" Alec looked up at him is eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Like he was surprised that someone had noticed. Then something seemed to break inside him and Alec walked past Magnus into the loft words spilling out.

"No! I'm not okay….I'm just….Oh I DON'T KNOW!" Alec yelled throwing himself into one of the black armchairs, his face in his hands. Magnus stood there shocked watching him. "I'm not good at putting this into words…I just keep thinking if I hadn't done" alec seemed to sob "maybe if I had said something different or done something different…that maybe…maybe you wouldn't have left." Then he looked up at Magnus his blue eyes, those blue eyes that Magnus loved, shining with tears "and do you want to know the worst part? The worst part is I can't even get mad at you, because it's my God damn fault! MINE!" he yelled.

"You know I always thought I was smarter than Jace," he laughed bitterly" but I'm the real idiot because I went and screwed up the best thing in my life because I'm stupid and selfish and…" Magnus walked over and put a hand on Alec shoulder stopping him. It was hurting Magnus to hear Alec, the person he loved, say those things about himself. Magnus felt guilty for telling Alec that it didn't matter that night in the subway, because it sure as hell mattered, because Magnus did love him.

"Alec" Magnus said softly "don't"

Alec's POV

_Oh God _Alec thought hopelessly _this is where he tells me I need to stop making a scene and were he tells me it doesn't matter again._ That thought alone caused Alec to want to crawl into a hole and never come out. _What am I going to do?_ Another wave of dread and hopelessness hit him. _What was he going to do when Magnus told him to leave?_ Panic knifed at Alec heart. _How am I going to survive?_ He had barely survived this month and he wasn't sure if could live through another. _What am I going to do? What if…_ "Alexander," he heard Magnus shout. Alec looked up into Magnus's eyes. _Here it come _he thought _just think about something else like when you get your marks just concentrate on something else and it wouldn't hurt so bad._ It was ten year olds logic but none the less what Alec planned to do so instead of thinking about Magnus telling him good bye he stared at those eyes. Magnus's strange cat like eyes that Alec loved so much. They were the strangest color of gold and green. That's what Alec thought about trying to calm him down.

"Alec is you listing to me. Did you hear what I just said." the owner of those eyes asked.

"No" Alec said half dazed.

"I said I love you" Magnus said smiling. Shock was the first thing that hit Alec.

"But….but you said it didn't matter?" the next thing that hit Alec was realization. _Oh this is the part where he lets me down easy_ Alec thought.

"I know what I said but God damn it. It does matter." Alec looked up at Magnus frozen in shock, "It matters because I love you!" Magnus shouted. "I love you more than anyone or anything. I can't live without you! God knows I've tried but I can't!"

"Magnus I…"

"No let me finish. I've spent a whole month trying" he said shaking his head. "Trying to forget. But I couldn't. I can't and I never will be able to. Not now or a hundred years from now." Alec stared up at him.

"But what about what happened in the subway…what about Camille… what about what I tried to…"

"Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed about that, but we can work that stuff out. Because I will be damned if I let that or Camille or anything else ruin the best thing in my life and that's you!" Then Magnus stopped and looked at Alec. "Alec I've been alive for a long time….but I can't stand the thought of spending one more day….no one more hour….no one more SECOND without you. Because Alexander Lightwood for all it's worth I am completely and hopelessly in love with you."

"Magnus…" but Alec never got to finish because at that moment Magnus pressed his lips to ale's and in that moment Alec knew complete happiness.

_**Me- **__there's the end of chapter 2 hurray._

_**Taylor- **__Skittlestalker has something to ask_

_**Me-**__right. I am thinking about upping the rating and righting a um *scene* in the next chapter_

_**Taylor-**__a sex scene_

_**Me- **__right so um please review and tell me if that's something you would like to see._

_**Taylor**__- another attempt to get reviews you review whore_

_**Me- **__yep. I'm a review whore so please review. Ta ta, cheerio, adios and all that junk see you next ! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me-**__ as promised chapter 3 is _

_**Taylor**__- yes and once again Skittlestalker owns nothing_

_**Me-**__once again she is right_

_**Taylor**__- the rating on this fanfic has gone up but you know that already_

_**Me**__- yep because this chapter has a um *scene* in it_

_**Taylor-**__she means a sex scene or a lemon whatever you prefer_

_**Me- **__anyway -_- this is my first lemon so please be nice. This is inspired by the song Lets Not Call It A night by Casey Johnson I think. Any way on with the chapter. XD by the way this is all one POV I think it's Magnus's._

Chapter 3 Lets Not Call It A Night

Magnus was, at the moment, kissing Alec. No words could describe how unimaginable good it felt, standing there kissing him, this shadow hunter who was the light in Magnus's life. Alec was the person who Magnus loved with all his heart and soul there was no better feeling, Magnus was sure, in this world that beat kissing the person you loved. _Well maybe one_, he thought. They both broke apart gulping down some much needed oxygen.

"Magnus." Alec said his voice filled with wonder and longing. Magnus stared into those blue eyes that he loved with all his heart, and saw lust and passion there that mirrored his own. He brought his head down, lips crashing in a heated and passionate kiss, running his tongue along Alec's lower lip begging for entrance. Alec hungrily complied. Opening his mouth allowing Magnus's tongue to slip in and meet his own. Soon their tongues began battling in an intense lustful battle for dominance.

Magnus broke the kiss and began placing kisses along Alec's jawbone. He slowly began trailing kiss down Alec's neck while occasionally licking and nipping as he went. Magnus continued to tease Alec. He nipped a particularly sweet spot between Alec's neck and collar bone causing the younger boy to moan out his name in lust.

"Magnus," Alec groaned in longing as the warlock liked the shell of his ear, "bedroom…now!" hearing the need in his lovers voice was driving Magnus crazy and he was more than willing to compile with said command. Their lips locked together they both stood up and made their way clumsily to the bedroom, and onto the bed. Very much to Chairman Meows distress. Magnus, who at the moment did not give a damn about anything right now, magically flung said feline out of the bed room.

Magnus then pushed Alec onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling the shadow hunter. Alec moaned loudly while grounding his hips against Magnus. Causing the warlock to groan in lust and anticipation. Magnus pulled of Alec's shirt. He stared down at Alec admiring his toned mussels and running his hands along his abs. He then began to kiss down Alec's chest, kissing the marks and scars that marred his lover's body. Alec gasped in pleaser as Magnus began to lick and suck on one of his nipples.

Alec ran his hand through Magnus's hair tugging on it urging him to continue this sweet torture. Magnus trailed kisses up Alec's chest until their lips met once again. Alec ran his hands under Magnus's shirt feeling the lean fit lines of his stomach. Magnus groaned in annoyance as Alec tried to pull off his tight blue shirt. Magnus snapped his fingers making the offending article of clothing disappear.

Somehow Alec had managed to flip them over so that he was now on top straddling the warlock. He trailed kisses down Magnus's chest and placed a kiss where his navel should be. Alec ran his hands under Magnus's pants. Once again Magnus made the article of clothing disappear freeing his erection. Alec kissed down Magnus's hard member, licking the tip. Causing Magnus to mule and thrust his hips upward. Alec placed Magnus's erection in his mouth and began sucking and swirling his tongue around the think appendage. Magnus was going crazy! The pleaser he was feeling was making it hard for him to breath. He could think of nothing else but the feeling of Alec's mouth around his cock.

"Alec…I'm going to!" Magnus screamed as he shot his load into Alec's mouth. Alec swallowed savoring the salty flavor. Alec brought his head up and crashed his lips to Magnus's. Magnus was not pleased with the fact that Alec was still partially dressed so he snapped his fingers and made all of the shadow hunters remaining clothes disappear. Magnus straddled Alec their erections touching as they grounded their hips together.

Alec moaned in pure bliss as Magnus's hand wrapped around his lower region and began to move up and down his shaft. While Magnus pleasured Alec he summoned a bottle of lube and coated his figures. Then he slowly pushed one of his long fingers into Alec's tight entrance. Alec continued to moan as Magnus inserted another finger and began moving them in and out while occasionally scissoring his tight hole.

With Magnus's skilled fingers wrapped around his cock, and the others inside of him was more than the shadow hunter could take, and when one of Magnus's fingers hit his prostate Alec came moaning Magnus's name.

"Magnus," Alec said his voice thick with lust, "I want…."

"What?" Magnus said sultry. "What do you want?"

"I want you" alec gulped "inside me." Magnus didn't need to be told twice. He coated his erection with lube and pushed into Alec's tight warm entrance. Magnus began thrusting into Alec at a rough and fast pace. Alec met him with every thrust and all the while begging Magnus to go harder and faster. Soon they both came, each screaming the others name.

"I love you." Magnus said collapsing exhausted next to Alec.

"I love you too." Alec said nuzzling closer. "Hey Magnus."

"Yes love."

"Make up sex is pretty awesome." Magnus chuckled.

"Yes it is."

"But." Alec said "I don't want to break up ever again." Magnus laughed again and kissed Alec.

"Love, I don't plan on ever leaving you again." And with that both of them fell asleep. Side by side. Neither of them knowing how hard it would be to keep that promise.

_**Me-**__ that's the end of chapter three. Look another cliff hanger._

_**Taylor**__- you really are a review whore._

_**Me**__- I am but this cliff hanger has nothing to do with reviews._

_**Taylor**__- really? So why end on a cliff hanger_

_**Me**__- because I'm about to introduce a plot and an antagonist mwhaha._

_**Taylor**__- oh okay_

_**Me**__- did all of you forget we still don't know who Magnus's father is? Just a little not to leave you with. So please review and I will give you the next chapter_

_**Taylor**__- you review who…_

_**Me**__- yes I know anyway tell me how you liked the lemon it was my first one ever. Anyway Ta Ta cheerio adios and all that junk._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me**__: I'm back! Yeah I know it took me forever to update but I was on vacation and had no computer or wifi _

_**Taylor**__: she owns nothing_

_**Me**__: yep anyway I'm about to make a bunch of assumptions about Magnus's past. Anyway here's the fourth chapter._

Chapter Four: Tragically Hip

Magnus's POV

Magnus woke up to the very annoying sound of a disgruntle Chairman Meow yowling and pawing outside the bedroom door. He groaned and rolled over to his side glancing at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. The digital numbers read 12:05 pm. He looked over at the black haired teen sleeping next to him. He smiled to himself. Now that Alec was back in his life he couldn't be happier.

He was debating at the moment whether or not to wake him up. He lightly shock Alec's shoulder. "Come on love. Time to get up" Magnus cooed (_**A/n**__yes he coos deal with it_**)** the younger boy shooed his hand away, murmuring something incoherently, pulled the comforter over his head defiantly and rolled over. Magnus chuckled lightly to himself deciding to leave the shadow hunter be. Magnus got up and walked over to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he emerged smelling like sandalwood and looking like his glittery fabulous self. He summoned up some food into his cats bowl. Effectively quitting the fuzzy beast.

"Maybe I'd like dogs better." He sighed to himself. He heard Alec rustling around in the bedroom. He sat down deciding that he was tired of the Black armchairs he summed up a neon green couch and loveseat. He sat down waiting for Alec to come out.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled.

"Yes?" Magnus called back glancing back toward the bedroom door.

"Wear the fuck are my pants!"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Magnus said smiling.

"Why is it that every time we have sex," Alec yelled "you make my pants vanish!"

"Well they are quit annoying" Magnus said shrugging not that Alec could see it through door but still.

"That's not the point." The shadow hunter yelled.

Magnus sighed, "Don't worry there's a pair of your jeans in the back of the closet in that box." Yes Magnus had shoved the one article of the cloths the shadow hunter had left into a box.

"I really should find a different cooping method." He said quietly to himself. A few minutes later Alec emerged wearing said pants and sat down next to Magnus on the sofa.

"I don't care about the pants" Alec said "but my cell phone was in them."

"Don't worry. I'm sure there somewhere in New York….Probably?"

"Magnus!"

"Ok, I'll just summon your phone back." Magnus snapped his fingers and handing the newly summoned blackberry to Alec. "Now was that so bad." Alec huffed muttering something about warlocks being crazy while Magnus laughed. Then the phone started buzzing.

Alec POV

"Hello?" Alec answered and watched as Magnus got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Alec? Where have you been? I've called you like twenty seven times." Isabelle screamed on the other end. Alec sighed _why does she have to be so loud_ he thought. Sometimes he wondered how he didn't lose his mind between her and Jace…

"Alec are you listening to me." His sitter shouted.

"yeah. Sorry I couldn't find my phone."

"Couldn't find your phone! How could you not… oh never mind! Where are you!"

"I'm at Magnus's place and I couldn't find my phone because Magnus magiced my pants to Polynesia."

"I doubt it was Polynesia." He heard Magnus mutter from the kitchen.

"Wait…what you're at Magnus's but I thought… I mean..."

"Izzy what do you need."

"Nothing never mind." And with that she hung up. _Well that was unusual_.

"So," Magnus said raising an eyebrow and handing Alec a mug of coffee, "what was that about."

"I have no idea" he said taking a sip of coffee and looking up at the warlock. He felt an awkward silence start to settle in. "so are we…. Um good?" he asked growing extremely nervous sure they had slept together last night and this morning was normal but what if…

"Yes" Magnus said without hesitation, "we're good…but"

"But?"

"But" Magnus said looking at Alec intensely, "we need to talk…"

"About Camille and…that right" Alec said unable to bring up the fact that he had thought about taking Magnus's immortality.

"Yes. That." He said looking at him pointedly.

"I know and I was stupid and I'm sorry and..." Alec said feeling the panic bubbling up inside him.

"Alec calm down I forgive you. But you need to come to terms with the fact that I am immortal and understand that I do have a past."

"I do. Magnus I don't care about that anymore. I love you." Alec said. Magnus smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you too, but part of this is my fault. I haven't exactly been forth coming about my past."

"So?"

"So," Magnus said smiling, "ask me any question and I promise to answer truthfully."

Alec stared at Magnus. He could ask him anything at all.

"Where were you born?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Batavia, Indonesia." Magnus said smiling his voice sounding like one of those contestants on those mundane TV. shows.

"Who where your parents? I mean your human parents."

Magnus's POV

He looked at Alec wondering how to answer. He took a deep breath.

"My mother was half Dutch and Indonesian I never knew her. And the man I thought was my father was a Dutch colonist."

"What were there names?"

Magnus smiled sadly "I don't know my mother's name she hung herself when I was a baby and no one ever told me. Her husband's name was Christofoor De Vries." His voice taking on a Dutch like accent as he said it.

"I'm sorry Magnus." Alec said touching his shoulder "about your mother." Magnus smiled at Alec.

"It's fine. It's hard to miss someone you never knew."

"What was Christofer like?" Alec asked him.

"He was a bastard and I hope he's having fun in Hell." Magnus said bitterly even after hundreds of years he still hated him. Then Alec asked him one thing he wished he wouldn't.

"Why?" Magnus sighed. Not really wanting to go into the story of his childhood it wasn't exactly a happy story.

"Because… well to start off I didn't have a name until the men from the church took me in."

"You didn't?"

"Nope he just called me knap or je which means boy or you." Magnus sat back "and then of course there's the fact that he tried to drown me."

"I'm sorry."

"Alec its okay… it's not your fault" Magnus said. "Well it's getting late how about we go get some lunch and will finish this conversation later. Unless there's something you're just dying to know." He said playfully standing up. He hoped that would be the end of it for the time being. He finally had Alec back and he wanted to do something other than talk about his dark and depressing past.

Then Alec asked the one thing that Magnus had never told another person. The one thing that scared Magnus more than just about anything in the whole world.

"Magnus who's your real father?"

Alec POV

Alec sat that looking at Magnus. Who at the moment looked like he was having a heart attack. _I knew I shouldn't have asked that._ Even though he knew he should have waited he couldn't help it. Ever since Magnus had cut Abaddon off it had been gnawing at him. Even more so when he found out that Camille didn't know. He was almost certain that Magnus hadn't told a single person. He looked at Magnus who looked absolutely petrified.

"It's okay Magnus you don't have to tell me. It wouln't change anything I love you."

Magnus POV

Magnus looked at Alec. He was scared. It wasn't that he was afraid to tell Alec. Was it? He looked at him again. This was Alec. Alec the person he loved more than anything in the whole universe. The person he would give his life for. The person he trusted more than anyone despite everything, and that is what made up Magnus's mind.

"Its fine," he said quietly "I'll tell you" Magnus took a deep breath. He looked at Alec and he said it the one thing could bring his world crashing down around him.

"My father is the devil."

_**ME**__: DONE what up. Anyway the thing about his mom was because I was too lazy to look up Indonesia names so yeah. And yes in Dutch that's how Christopher is spelled. _

_**Taylor:**__ she got the Dutch words from Google so if they're wrong she apologizes._

_**Me:**__ okay on a not so happy note a kid I knew killed himself last week he was only 15 he didn't leave a note, but it was likely due to bullying. So please if you know someone who is being bullied please do something just don't ignore it. And if you no matter what is going on suicide is never the answer. Bye Jordan we will all miss you and yes your sexy and we know it._

_**Taylor:**__ and please review or p/m Skitllesstalker either way. _

_**Me:**__ Sorry it took so long. Well good bye adios ta ta for now cheerio and all that junk._


End file.
